The Mark of Red
by GriffinGirl8655
Summary: 2 girls. A boy of fire. Find the Flame to light your way, and the Mark of Red to protect your ways. Enter, reader, but beware, find the missing days of old before it's too late. (First in the We Are Unseen series) OVER 300 VIEWS! :) THANK YOU
1. Just A Little Prolougue

_This is a strange world, _a figure sent out telepathically to a seemingly ordinary man. "Yes, Mother!" he said. "Shall we enter tonight?" _Not now my son, _she replied. _There is someone I am looking for. _The man looked confused. "And who would that be?" _It is said in this world there are people who know our story, our secrets. They spread their knowledge far and wide, and we must find the most knowledgeable of them all!_

The man looked confused, but nodded. Better not to question Mother. _Keep watch, son_ _these two. _He nodded again. _And when you've found them, you know what to do. _

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Two girls sat, bored to their very bones in school. One, had long since given up paying attention to the teacher, the other had also given up, but currently writing on the front of her binder with a dry erase marker. _It would be great, _the girl only not paying attention thought, _if the Rick Riordan books were real. Then, I could find my Leo. _

"And, we're out of time,", the teacher exclaimed. "Don't forget to write down your homework. And your math project is due next week. Good bye!"

Everyone practically scrambled to get out of there. Except the two girls. "Come on, Ebi, we're going to be late for P.E. " the girl called Raquel groaned. Ebi scoffed. "It's only P.E, and besides it's extremely boring."

10 Minutes Later

Coach had sent the whole class running laps. "2 minutes!" Raquel complained. Ebi shushed her. She didn't mind as much, but that didn't mean she liked P.E. "It's not that long. Don't be a baby." Raquel socked her one in the arm. "Ow!" "You deserved it!"Raquel, said triumphant. "Fine, fine, I'll stop." Ebi gave up. "But….." Ebi smiled mischeviously. "If you're gonna be running at that pace, when you see Leo, you might as well him up to Calypso once and for all." And took off running.

Raquel glared at her friend even harder, and ran after her, for that was a comment that could decide Ebi's fate.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

_There!_ The woman panted. _Them! I want them!_ _They know about us- they must be destroyed!_ As two girls chatting and running with each other came on screen. The man heard mentions of his brethren, Calypso. Well, she could be a fast runner. But, if these two mortals knew of her existence, than they were dangerous, and he would bring them to his mother.

Line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break line break

Suddenly, the earth shifted under Ebi's feet. She stopped. Raquel caught up to her, still 'insulted' about her earlier remark. However, seeing the look on her friend's face, Raquel didn't start berating her. "What, Ebi? She asked, panting and out of breath. "I swore the ground just moved under my feet." She said, looking rather scared now. "Yeah, but that only happens in boo-" Raquel stopped when she noticed they were both ankle deep in mud. The girls looked at each other. "Oh. My. Gods." Ebi whispered as they sank in even deeper. "But Gaea isn't real! This can't be ha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" They both screamed as the ground gave way beneath their feet.

**Hey, I hope you guys liked this! It is going to be multi-chapter, and is for my friend, so far known as Raquel (not her real), for her birthday. I am going to be updating this depending on how many reviews I get, so please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames because I am not Leo Valdez!**


	2. Chapter 1- Sunglasses and Hair

Red wiggled her foot impatiently, waiting for her friend to bring over their coffees, or rather, teas. What was taking that girl so long? "There you are!" She exclaimed when Ever arrived. "Honestly!" she added , as Ever didn't really look contrite enough. Ever rolled her eyes.

"I didn't take _that_ long. Also," Ever said, as Red was still glaring, "they ran out of _your _tea! So before you go berating me for taking too long, remember, it was your fault for ordering green tea! Sheesh!" This time, Red rolled her eyes. "Just hand over the tea, Ever Beta!" Ever grinned, knowing she had won this round... But...

"Why do always call me that? It's just 'Ever', _Red Mark._" Red groaned. "We are not discussing this again! But, if you don't want me to call you Ever Beta, than why do you call me Red _Mark_?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at her best friend. Ever gave her a silly grin. "You know why! Anyway, remember why we're here."

Red nodded. "Sure, Miss-Let's-Get-Down-To-Business-Ooh!-There's-A-Book-Store!" Ever glared in mock annoyance. It was hard to annoy her. "Yeah, well, your not much better with clothes! And, seriously!"

Red nodded. If they were to get back home, wherever that was, they needed to put on a serious face and focus. "Right. We've pin-pointed the A 2's location, and where their going to go next, we just need to make sure that the plan goes to plan," she said, pulling out the maps they had made, "and that they can help us."

Ever looked thoughtful. "Of course they can help us! Their rumored to be the most powerful group of kids ever, but, in order for them to help us, we need proof and reasons." Red smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I think I've got that covered." Ever gave her friend a curious look. "What are you planning?"

Red laughed. "I haven't planned anything... " Ever looked dubious. "Okay, okay... I'll tell you..." Red amended. "But, first..." Ever groaned. "Don't tell me-" She was cut off as Red walked over to a random shop window and looked at her reflection, attempting to fix her hair. Ever sighed. "It's always _hair_... What is so special about staring at your _hair ever 5 seconds_?" she mumbled.

Red sighed. "Shop windows don't work. Besides, the dummies could come alive. So..." Sighing, she walked over to a random boy wearing sunglasses near their table. "Can I borrow these? Thanks!" She said, taking them off his face and holding them up as if they were a mirror.

The boy protested, while the girl he was with extremely amused. Ever looked mortified. "_Red Mark_! Give the poor boy back his glasses!" she cried.

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Leo, Jason, and Piper were walking a mortal mall plaza have a sort of pit stop from demi-god duties. Sure, there could monsters around any corner, but the way Leo figured, if they were attacked, the trio could kick monster-butt.

Jason had walked over to check something out, and said he'd meet Leo and Piper at a little cafe not too far away and easy to point out. That was fine with Leo. There were two hot girls over there. When he told this to Piper, she rolled her eyes at him.

"What?" he said, defending himself. "It's a perfectly good reason." Piper sighed. "Sure, Leo. Good luck." He grinned. "You sound like you doubt Valdez charm." he said, flexing his muscles. "Yep, that's right, Repair Boy. I do!" she replied. "Well," Leo said, as he prepared to use his charm on two girls sitting at a nearby table, "oh Beauty Queen of little faith, watch and learn." "Riiight." she muttered.

The two girls in question were bantering back and forth about something. As the neared the table, the aisain dark haired girl stood up and examined herself in the cafe window. Leo turned and smirked at Piper. "See? They want to get their hair right for me." and promptly put on a pair of sunglasses taken out of his tool belt.

The girl suddenly walked over to them and before Piper had a chance to say anything to Leo, the girl had practically stolen his sunglasses. "Can I borrow these? Thanks!" she said, as though Leo wasn't a random guy at all. The girl's friend hopped up (literally!) and ran over. "_Red Mark_! Give the poor boy back his glasses!" she cried. Leo protested, but than realized that it was girl he had been going over to impress.

_Red Mark,_Piper thought. _That's a strange name._ But Leo wasn't paying attention to names. "Um.. Yeah... You can borrow those, I just want them back." The girl's friend huffed. "Oh don't encourage her!" The girl herself rolled her eyes. "Here's your sunglasses back." she said and handed them back to Leo. "And," she said to her friend, "I just wanted to check my hair." The other girl rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. Seeing Piper's and Leo's questioning looks, she said, "Seeing as my best friend just stole your glasses, we should probably do introductions." Leo smiled and nudged Piper.

She knew what he was thinking. _Told you Beauty Queen, Team Leo is real!_

**Hi demi-gods, monsters, gods, mortals, and anyone else I haven't listed! Just because, who's your favorite character from the Seven of the Heroes of Olympus (Oh, and you can count Nico and Reyna... And Festus... And Coach Hedge... So, that's 11...)? And, I might not be updating in a while because of * gags * school... So, remember review, constructive criticism is welcome and thanks to:**

**WizGamer**

**Doctoress**

**PotatoLord**

**Redmark herself**

**and naynaynaynay for reviewing! Also, my updating involves how much school work I have, and how many reviews I have... So yeah! BAD WOLF ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	3. Chapter 2- Can we come?

Red glared at Ever exasperatedly. "I did not steal his sunglasses!" she exclaimed. Ever rolled her eyes, and grumbled a 'whatever'. She remembered Leo and Piper were still there. "Sorry. My name's Ever, and this is-" Red cut her off. "I think I can introduce myself. My name's Red." She announced, smiling, as if her friend wasn't annoyed at all.

Leo grinned. "Well Red and Ever, my name is Leo Valdez, and this here is my friend Piper." Piper sighed at him when smoothed his unruly mess of curls. "Can we join you guys?" she asked. Red nodded, her and Leo were still staring at each other.

Piper exchanged glances with Ever, who nodded. "Sure. Not like we were doing much anyways. Just talking. Are you guys from the area?" Piper shook her head. "No, we're visiting. We're came on a… ship."

"Can't remember where you came from?"Red teased. Piper blushed, and Leo gave her a thumbs up when the girls weren't looking. _Great save_, he mouthed. Ever smacked Red on the arm. "That was rude. Besides, it's not like we-" Red glared at her. _Don't say a word_, she mouthed.

Leo and Piper saw this. They looked at each other curiously. How do you not remember where you came from? They were obviously hiding something.

But, before Piper could question them and Ever and Red could come up with a cover up story, Jason came running over. "Pipes- Leo", he panted, "mons-" Piper held her hand up, and nodded towards Ever and Red. Jason eyed them suspiciously.

"You were about to say 'monster', weren't you?" Red pointed out. Piper, Leo, and Jason exchanged glances. "How do you know about that?" Piper asked. Ever sighed and looked over at Red. Jason began to look desperate. "Piper! I told you! There's this – this – this thing! We don't exactly have time to worry about how these two kids know about monsters!"

Leo raised his eyebrows and Piper looked surprised at Jason's explosion. "Better do what Sparky says, Beauty Queen." Jason rolled his eyes at the nick name, and Piper merely gave Leo a I'm-going-to-get-you-when-I-have-time look.

Leo smirked and headed off. Jason and Piper followed. Suddenly, remembering Ever and Red, she turned around to go tell them something. "I'll meet you there!" she called to Jason and Leo. Jason turned his head, and nodded, and tapped Leo on the shoulder, who looked like he hadn't heard.

"Hey! Red and Ever!" she called to the two girls who looked like they packing up their stuff. "Hold on!" Red replied. "We're coming!" Piper shook her head. "That's just it, no you're not. It's too dangerous for some mortals." Ever smiled mysteriously. "For all you (and probably us too) we could be just as good fighting monsters-" "-but we're not going to tell you, so you've just got to trust us." Red finished.

Piper bit her lip. She really hated using charmspeak on innocent people, but it was less dangerous than taking them into battle. "Alright, you guys can come. But, on one condition- stay out of the fight, okay?" Piper had laced that sentence with charmspeak. Hopefully, it would last.

The girls nodded meekly, before gathering up their remaining stuff and following Piper into the crowds.

**Hey guys! I really must apologize for the uber long wait, and that this chapter is probably shorter than the rest and made up of dialogue. I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and please remember to favorite, follow and review! Thank you to:**

**-Redmark (herself)**

**- and PotatoLord for reviewing.**

**Bye, Griffyns are the best, and GERONIMO! ~ GriffinGirl8655**


	4. Chapter 3- Griffins and Autons

**A/N: Just a Disclaimer because I basically forgot it completely in the last three chapters:**

**Red: *clears throat and looks at paper given to read***

**Red: I am NOT reading this.**

**Ever: Oh give it to me. GriffinGirl8655 does not own Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, or any work written by Rick Riordan. Except us.**

**Ever: Wait. You do no-**

**On to the story!**

Leo, Piper, Ever, and Red ran after Jason. When they reached the plaza square, they saw why Jason had come back to get them. "Is that a real _griffin_?" Red gasped. Ever looked amazed. She starting hopping up and down excitedly. "Omigods it's a real griffin! A real griffin!" she squealed. Leo and Piper exchanged amused glances at the girl's antics. Red told her to calm down and be quiet.

Ever ignored her. "B-but what are they doing to that poor thing?" she asked. Two people trying to trap it in a net. Like a bird. _It's not a bird. Leave it alone!_ Ever screamed in her head. Red shot her a look that was a mixture of annoyance and concern. _Okay, first, they are mortals who obviously can't see through the Mist, and second, please don't shout into my brain. I'm going to go deaf!_ She replied.

Ever shook her head to clear her thoughts, and rolled her eyes. _Brains can't go deaf._ And, with that, she cut off their mental connection. Leo and Piper prepared to go out there. Piper with her cornucopia, and Leo with his hammer or what ever else he had in that bigger-on-the-inside toolbelt (**A/N: Anybody catch my Doctor Who reference?**). "I'm coming with you." Ever told them.

Leo shook his head, and Ever caught a bit of exasperation in Piper's eyes. "No," she said, "Your lucky we let you come this far, it's too dangerous." Ever shook her head. "Yeah, but if it was too dangerous for me, than wouldn't it be too dangerous for you?" she asked, going on logical mode.

Leo sighed. "Just let her come. Poor Jason's doing all the work." Piper gave her a warning look, and they headed out into battle.

Upon closer inspection, the people who had the griffin in the net were not human. Obviously. And, Jason was obviously trying to free the griffin. He had given up on attacking the figures, who hadn't paid him any mind, and had flown to the top of the net, and was hacking into it, to some avail.

However, the griffin was extremely. "He's gonna get killed." Piper said, watching her boyfriend be incredibly stupid. "He's never going to cut through the net!" Leo exclaimed. "He's scaring the griffin." Ever mumbled.

Piper looked at her incredulously. Leo made a noise in his throat. He'd rather not be around for a cat fight. Both girls turned to look at him. "Right. Umm… attack the guys." Ever shook her head. "Their not 'guys'." She said, in the same tone of voice she had used in her earlier remark. This time Leo looked at her.

"You all right?" he asked. She nodded, looking confused. Piper noticed her eyes had changed color. They were purple before, but now they were green. "I'm fine. Why?" Leo knit his eyebrows together. "Because you just told us the guys over there weren't guys." "And your eyes were purple." Piper added.

Ever looked scared, for the first time. "My eyes are green!" she exclaimed. But before they could get further into conversation, Jason yelled, "A little help here?" Piper bit her lip. Right. Help Jason. Leo sighed. These guys were definitely coming aboard the Argo ll.

Leo, Piper, and Ever approached the guys. They weren't guys, just like Ever had told them when she had purple eyes. Leo's eyes widened. "Look at the craftsmanship! Their automatons!" he exclaimed. Piper rolled her eyes. "We're here to free the griffin, help Jason, and not get killed. Not to admire the enemy, Repair Boy.

Ever smiled at their exchange. Leo glared at both girls. "I'll take the left one." He said. Piper nodded. "I'll get the right." Ever looked up, and Piper guessed what she was doing. "I'll go help Jason- that is his name, right?" And without waiting for an answer dashed off.

Leo and Piper looked at eachother, before running off to fight the automatons. However that was going to be difficult as they were completely ignoring their attackers. Leo smiled. Easy.

**Sorry if you guys are impatient for a battle scene! Just wait… Because of annoying school, I cannot promise you when I'll update next, but reviews will motivate me! Thank you to:**

**Redmark herself**

**PotatoLord**

**And pointeonyourtippytoes for reviewing!**

**Who has the Blood of Olympus? I do! SOLANGELO forever! Please review, griffins are fabsome, and till next time, my fellow fanpeople! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	5. Chapter 4- Death Comes to Demigods

Leo gasped as he opened up the inside of the mechanical person. It was seriously complicated stuff, and he wondered how he wa- Suddenly the automaton let go of the net holding the griffin, and began to walk away from him. He looked over at Piper, and saw that hers was doing the same thing. They exchanged confused glances, before remembering Red.

She hadn't entered the battle, or said anything to argue, in fact. That was strange. From the few minutes Leo and Piper had known these two mysterious girls, it had seemed like Red would be the one to argue more about not being let into a fight. However, it was possible the that the automatons could be after Red…

And… Sure enough, they were. But something was wrong with Red. She was bent over, and her face was pale. It was a good thing that machines moved slowly, but she would still be in no condition to fight. Leo and Piper sprinted past the mechanical men over to the way the girl was hunched over.

"W-what's going on?" she asked. They knelt down next to her. "Ssshhh. Don't try to talk. I'm going to get rid of those things." She said, partly to Red and partly to Leo. She pulled out Katropis and went to fight them off. "Leo, look after her." He shook his head. Something wasn't right about this at all- but it was too late. Piper had already gone.

"W-wheres Ever?" Red asked, shivering though it was hardly cold outside. Leo put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away. "S-s-so cold! Why is it soo cold?" Before Leo could answer, she flickered. Like a light bulb.

"What?" he gasped. When she looked fully there again, Leo couldn't believe his eyes. She looked like Calypso! "I s-said, why is it soo cold?" she repeated, in Calypso's voice. Leo's eyes hardened. "Who are you?" he asked. How could she know anything about Calypso? He'd only just met her!

Piper's cry of shock jerked out of his surprise. He looked up, and then looked at Red/Calypso/who ever she really was, and she was back looking like the girl who had stolen his sunglasses. He looked back up at Piper, and there was pain and rage written all over her face. "JASON!" she bellowed, and Leo looked up. Somehow, Jason had lost his power or whatever, and was now on the way to the ground. Ever saw this, too, and thrust out her hand too late to catch him.

He fell. Piper ran over with tears in her eyes, and Leo was about to go over, too, when Ever looked directly at him. _Don't leave my friend until I get there!_, her look said. Wait. She said. In his head. Wait. What? Ever spoke again in his mind. _She's dying! Help her!_ Leo looked down at Red. She met his eyes. "Good-bye, Boy of Fire." She whispered faintly. "No no no no no! You. Are. Not. Going. To. Die. And neither is Jason!" He exclaimed. "It's too late." He recognized Ever standing beside him.

"She's gone." And, indeed, on that day two people died. A girl and a boy. Jason and Red.

**Don't kill me now! Just wait... :) *laughs evilly* Mwa ha ha!**

**So sorry for the wait. And I don't know if this counts as an epic battle scene...**

**Thank you to:**

**PotatoLord**

**Redmark (herself)**

**and WizGamer!**

**You guys are fantastic! See you in the next chapter! ~GriffinGirl8655**


	6. Chapter 5- Potatoes of the Wind

**Well, my readers I am back! (Not for long, though because not only am I being chased by Piper, but also by an angry mob of school work *coughs* science fair *coughs* …) *waves hand in fancy flourish* For the Disclaimer:**

**I, sadly do not own Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Calypso or any work by Rick Riordan, for that matter. However, on the bright side, I do own Ever Beta and, I suppose I own Red Mark… In a way… ****J**

Leo woke up sweating from the night-mare. It had been months since he had a bad dream like that. "Leo! You're awake!" Leo turned to face Calypso, only to find that the girl wasn't her. "Red?" He breathed. Calypso gave him a strange look. "Leo, are you all right?" she asked. "_What's wrong?"_ she spoke again, emphasizing with fear, at the look Leo was giving her.

Leo shook his head, and when he looked again, she was back looking like Calypso. She shivered, and began to fade. Her eyes glazed over. No, no, no! This happened to Red, the girl from his dream, which was still vivid in his mind.

"L-leo, why is it so c-c-cold?" Calypso said, looking worse and transparent. "No!" Leo shouted, and he reached out for her, but his hands went right through her. Leo was shocked. No, no, no- that was just a dream! _How do you know?_, a voice whispered, sounding very much like Ever.

It was true, whoever it was. He didn't know. Demi-god dreams usually predicted the near future. The _near_ future. _Good., _the voice said. "What is good about this?!" he asked, starting to get over his fear and getting very, very mad. _Understanding. Understanding and calm is good._

Leo started to shake with rage. "Calm!?" he shouted to no one in particular, as the fading Calypso watched him with sad eyes. "How can I be _calm_ about this?" he said, gesturing to her. He froze when he heard footsteps approaching. A whirl of wind blew through the tent, and as it left, Calypso disappeared into smoke. Leaving a potato in her place.

He stared in angry shock, before going to pick up the potato. He was going to lob at whoever caused this to happen. "Who's there." He stated, his voice flat, going for the starch. A voice tutted him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch my potatoes?" A girl. A sandstorm whirled in his tent, and when the dust cleared a second later, there was a girl, about 13 or 14 sitting criss-cross apple sauce **(A/N: What does apple sauce have to do with a sitting position? I've always wondered about this..)** in his tent.

She was a little pale and had freckles, but what really caught Leo's attention was her hair. It was a dark brown (like the color of dark chocolate) and was incredibly wavey. Like, waves everywhere. Her eyes were very similar to the color of her hair, and were wild in a way, under the glasses that she wore.

However, Leo wasn't distracted for long by the stranger's appearance. In his defense, he _was_ having a very bad night. He shook her head, and was tempted to stand up, before realizing the tent was a bit too small to do that. The girl cocked her head at him. "Are you going to make your point?"

"Yeah, I am. I was getting to that." _You have the nerve to question what my mother taught me, after vaporizing my girl-friend who I just died a few days ago to rescue? _

The girl nodded. "Valid point. Now, for introductions." _And, now you're asking my NAME?! _he wanted to shout at her. She smiled mysteriously. "First of all, I didn't vaporize your girl-friend. That was someone else. Secondly, I already know who you are. I was going to tell you who I was."

Leo frowned. "Were you reading my mind, cause I didn't say a thing?" The girl smirked. "Actually, you did. But, anyway, I am the Potato Lord Messenger! I came to deliver you a message. The-" Leo stopped her. "A message through a potato? Excuse me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't a letter or something be more efficient? I didn't exactly study up on my botany."

Potato Lord Messenger frowned. "Why does everyone always bash the potatoes?" she wailed. Leo raised an eyebrow. "Ooo-kay. But can we get with on with the message here? I sort've want to get Calypso back." Potato Lady nodded. "Right. You will only know the sender until the end of the message. To receive the message, you simply touch the potato."

Leo vowed that when he and Calypso were out of this, he would never look at potatoes the same way again. "How do I know the message isn't from a monster or something?" Potato Lady (actually Lord) looked affronted. "As if I would work for them! They never pay on time and always bash, literally, my poor potatoes!"

Well then. At least that ruled out the possibility of monsters. She scowled at him. "Are you going to receive the message or not?" Leo sighed. "Fine." He reached out to touch the potato (and felt a little silly). However, as soon as his finger tips were on it, the world began to spin and everything went dark.

**Alright. I know what y'all are thinking. 'Will she ever stop with the cliff hangers?' Ah. Maybe. **

**Potato Lord is actually a real person, and I do not own her, but I do own the OC in the story.**

**Happy Belated Thanksgiving! Thank you to:**

**WizGamer**

**ArtemisApollo97**

**And RedMark herself!**

**Special shoutouts to PotatoLord (who I featured in this chapter) and IZEnderson, who was a great supporter in my other story (which is on a hiatus), the Invisible Goddess.**

**Don't want to hold you guys up for much longer, soooo…. Don't forget to review! I can't promise when I'll update next, because of science fair, but I have a question (nothing to do with apple sauce, I promise.) for you guys. Everyone knows about Persassy, but isn't Leo pretty sassy? What would you guys call that, or is Persassy just a one of a kind thing? Byeeee, and griffins are real~GriffinGirl8655**

**(Well… That was long)**


	7. Chapter 7-ish - Letter to the readers

Dear lovely readers and reviewers,

Due to an unforeseen school project, horrid cold, and the regular writer's block that comes with having your sinuses clogged up, GriffinGirl8655 will not be able to update the Mark of Red and bring more dangers and heart-break to us characters that supposedly do not exist.

Elysia says I just broke the Fourth Wall. Oops. Totally did not mean to do that. *insert sarcasm here* However, she has somehow scrounged up the creativity to write a Doctor Who poem before she got sick. If you are Whovian, GriffinGirl invites you to check it out.

She also says to tell you that she apologizes for waiting so long to apologize. And that made no sense. Whatever. She also says to stay tuned for more (that sounded like I was doing a TV show… Hmm…) and that she will update as soon as she gets any ideas.

If you are so kind as to have any, please PM her, and if you don't have an account, just review. She says to wish you a Merry Christmas, and sends her best wishes that you don't get sick either.

Leo says I forgot to thank her reviewers. Also, she's going to respond to your guest reviews for Chapter 6:

Redmark: Lol- very creative indeed. Also, you get 5 imaginary cookies for the being the only person to answer my question! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::). Thanks for reviewing!

PotatoLord: Yep! I hope I got your character right! Thanks for reviewing!

Ginny Elaine: **(A/N Warning to people who do not understand this- this is going to sound extremely strange.) **This has everything to do with adopting noodles. Reviews are how you pay me!

And for the people with accounts- thank you to:

AngelussKitty-writes

And Gabbytheglue **(A/N Nice name! I get the reference…)**

GriffinGirl8655 says she is very happy because she got 5 reviews on 1 chapter! J for all! She also says that this is way longer than it needs to be. Oops. We hope to you see (well, not really see, but you get the point!) next chapter,

Leo, Piper, and Jason

**Hi guys! So, I tried to technically make this a chapter…. I don't know… Like Jason (or Leo or Piper- not really sure who wrote it.) said, if you guys have any ideas please contribute! And thanks to everyone who was reading this. Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and a monster-and-germ-free-celebration! Bye, ~ GriffinGirl8655**

**(sorry if this was a bit dull… I'm not really at my most creative right now.)**


End file.
